


A Moment

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He keeps his arms tight around Harry and they stay like that for an hour or so. Just enjoying each other. Happily.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Written for loki_fan who prompted "newspaper". Also covers the "social media" on my cotton candy bingo.

Harry follows his nose down the stairs, but stops short of the kitchen. Half dressed, Harry knows he's a mess (especially since he suspects he has some kind of body fluid stuck in his hair and he didn't bother to do anything in the bathroom but brush his teeth), but he can't help but stand right in front of Severus who looks...well. Edible might have been the first word that popped in his head, but the staying thought, the one that his body breaths is _handsome_.

Severus is sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace which is blazing merrily; the window beyond has a dusting of snow even as more falls on this Christmas morning. The side table is set for coffee for two plus a few of their favorite pastries. His feet are crossed, legs stretched out before him. He's wearing his glasses (likely because Harry was asleep), nose framed just so that makes it looks classic rather than a mere feature. His hair is swept back behind his ears and he reading the newspaper with diligence--the section dealing with plants and potions.

Harry's heart is beating fast, but also kind of slow. Seeing Severus so relaxed and here and alive and...himself. 

"Morning," he breaths.

Severus hums and doesn't look up from his paper. "Morning."

Harry steps forward, but stops in the doorframe. He's afraid if he steps into the sitting room, he'll destroy this moment. "It's Christmas."

"It is," Severus replies. "I suppose you want your presents now?"

Presents? Harry gets this--Severus Snape, spy extraordinaire, Potions master, powerful wizard--and presents? No, the presents could wait until Harry's old for all that he cares at this moment. He can't stop himself now from crossing the room in only a handful of steps and drawing Severus away from his paper. He gives a kiss--a press of lips--that passes along every single emotion that Harry feels for Severus.

"Mm, good morning to you, too," Severus says. "Might I ask what prompted that?"

Harry blushes and shrugs and lets himself be pulled down onto Severus' lap. "Just..because."

Severus raises an eyebrow. "You are such a sentimentalist, Potter."

"For you," Harry says cheesily. But he means it. He kisses Severus again, deeper this time, pushing them both back against the chair. Severus' hands and arms are firm around Harry's waist and back; his thighs are supportive and his mouth both yielding and pressing. Harry sighs into Severus' mouth as it ends and he snuggles down close, unwilling to move.

Severus grumbles, but only a little. He keeps his arms tight around Harry and they stay like that for an hour or so. Just enjoying each other. Happily.


End file.
